bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop Wikia Errors/Mistakes
Errors/Mistakes Log ---- General Betty Boop Wikia mistakes and errors. Including rare information and misinformation. ---- Margie Hines Voiced Betty Boop in the Earlier Cartoons Not Ann Little There is a major mistake with Margie Hines' credits that was featured on the Betty Boop Wikia that have now been recently resolved which has now been update as of November 2019. According to rare lawsuit transcripts, Hines voiced Betty Boop from 1930-1931. But recorded all of the 1932 dialogue for the cartoons in 1931 before she stopped voicing characters for the Fleischer Studios. Mae Questel took on the role in 1931 and shared that role with Hines up until Hines retired. Hines then signed a contract with the Van Beuren Studios in 1932 to exclusively voice Betty Boop rip-off Countess Cat. Little Ann Little took on the role of Betty Boop in 1932 offstage, and voiced Betty in the cartoons in 1933 and 1938. Ann can be heard in Betty Boop's Big Boss, Betty Boop's May Party, Betty Boop's Birthday Party, The Lost Kitten, Buzzy Boop and Pudgy the Watchman. The reason as to why Ann Little was credited was because Ann herself claimed she was the original voice of Betty Boop and lied many times in her interviews. Which through the years has fooled people into thinking she did the role of Betty in the earlier cartoons, when in reality all those roles were done by Margie Hines. Kate Wright and Little Ann Little's credits were mixed up. The reason as to why Katherine Wright did not appear in court is because she only voiced Betty Boop on radio. According to the Fleischer Studios, in some of the pictures they would record twice, before they start, once, and sometimes after they finished. In one case, they believed that Margie Hines sang before the cartoon, and the cartoon ended with Mae Questel finshing the role, indicating two people portraying the same character in the same cartoon. The Old Man of the Mountain (1933) The Betty Boop Wikia was always 100% correct when stating that both Bonnie Poe and Mae Questel shared the role of Betty in The Old Man of the Mountain. Poe did the general voice-over, and Questel did the singing with Cab Calloway in that one cartoon. Was Baby Esther a Helen Kane Impersonator? The answer to this is no. Baby Esther Jones was a Florence Mills impersonator, not a Helen Kane impersonator. During the lawsuit it came out that Esther Jones had performed similar songs to Kane, that Kane had as hits. But those songs were recorded by a galaxy of performers. Esther according to witnesses had been scat singing since 1925, so it was only natural for her to scat sing in the MGM musical in which she appeared. Information of Esther being a Helen Kane impersonator is a fabrication that was spread by on social media by a Helen Kane fan club to try and change what really happened as they felt that only they were entitled to read the lawsuit documents but it has now been made that anyone can view them as of request by the BB Wikia. According to the $250,000 Infringement Lawsuit documents, Helen Kane's attorney Samuel Weltz claimed that the footage of Baby Esther singing was irrelevant, incompetent and immaterial and stated that Esther Jones was a Helen Kane impersonator. He was denied by the court. ---- Category:Betty Boop Wikia Category:Errors Category:Mistakes